


Breakdown

by hurtcomfort



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin & Cara Dune Friendship, Din Djarin & Cara Dune are Best Friends, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Din Djarin has PTSD, Din misses his kid, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, Honestly this is just Cara and Din being best friends, ManDadlorian, Protective Cara Dune, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, the other characters are just kind of there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtcomfort/pseuds/hurtcomfort
Summary: Basically right after the message to Gideon Din almost breaks down but Cara doesn’t let him and then after Luke takes Grogu she does let him
Relationships: Din Djarin & Bo-Katan Kryze, Din Djarin & Cara Dune, Din Djarin & Fennec Shand, Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin & Moff Gideon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I don’t own any of these characters
> 
> Btw I’m still working on my other Mando fic but I just really wanted to do this too 😁

Din pressed the button that ended the call 

“It’s done” he announced to the people standing in the room 

All of them just stood there silently, like they were waiting for something....orders? Din doesn’t know and he’s too exhausted to care 

“You can go” he says, gesturing to the door 

Most of them nodded and left but one person stayed. Cara. He should’ve seen that one coming

“I said you could go”

“I know” she says “but I wanted to make sure you were okay”

He wants to say that he’s fine, just like he always does, but for some reason he can’t. Because he’s not okay, his kid is gone and he has no idea what Gideon is doing to him, he could be.......hurting him. The thought of it makes him feel so sick that he has to sit down.

“Mando?” Cara asks carefully

He almost forgot that she was even in here with him 

“What?”

“So are you?”

“Am I what?”

She laughs, even though he can see the concern in her eyes “are you okay?”

He takes a deep breath, trying to compose himself. It doesn’t work. How was he going to be okay? His kid is probably hurting right now......because of him, because he left him alone on that kriffing rock. So no, he wasn’t okay. And he doesn’t have the energy to pretend that he was

“No” he says

She pauses, like she wasn’t expecting that answer. She probably wasn’t, she was probably waiting for him to say “I’m fine” and then she would pretend that she believes him and he would walk out of the room and then the next time they see each other she would send him worried glances and he would just shrug her off until she leaves him alone. 

“Okay, do you wanna talk about it” 

Now it was his turn to hesitate. He wasn't expecting her to do that. She’s a warrior, like him, she’s battle hard and prepared for almost anything, but like him, emotions are something that she’s not prepared for. At least that’s what he thought. Besides no one has ever really done that for him, at least not since he was a child. 

He turns his head toward her 

“No” he says 

“Are you sure, because it’s gotta be hard, losing your kid like that” 

Maybe that’s what snaps him. Someone else saying it, making it true. 

“He’s not gone!” He yells, standing up and storming toward her “He’s not!........he can’t be” 

His breathing is picking up 

“He’s......he’s not........” 

Dank Farrik his chest hurts. What’s happening?

Oh. He hasn’t had one of these in years. 

He assumes Cara knows what’s happening too because before he knows it there are two strong hands on his shoulders leading him to sit down 

“Hey, look at me, you’re okay, alright? Everything fine, we’re gonna get him back” 

Logically he knows that, he knows that he’d go to the ends of the earth for Grogu, but for some reason he can’t calm down

Cara shakes his shoulders “Mando. You need to calm down. You’re no good to him if you’re like this, do you understand?” 

He looks at her and she nods her head once. She’s right, he needs to calm down, so he tries to remember what the techniques that his buir taught him. Breathe in. Hold for eight. Breathe out. Repeat. And he does, he repeats the process for a few minutes until he feels like his head isn’t spinning anymore. 

He stands up, shrugging off her hands that were still on his shoulders

“You’re right” he says, walking towards the door

But for some reason, a part of him still couldn’t breathe. 

***

Cara stands there in shock. Luke kriffing Skywalker just walked out of here. But he walked out of here with........Grogu. 

Dank Farrik, if this is hurting her she has no idea how Mando might be feeling. She nods to the group and luckily they get the message. Bo-Katan and Fennec drag Gideon out and the others follow close behind. 

She debates wether or not to even fully look at him without the helmet, even thought she has a feeling he doesn’t really care anymore, a part of her still feels wrong doing it. But right now her friend needs her, so she walks over slowly, and carefully places a hand on his shoulder, right in between the armor 

“Mando?” 

There’s no response. It’s like he can’t even hear her. Maybe she should try a different approach. She wracks her brain thinking back to the wretched day when he almost died, when IG did die. What did Gideon call him? What was his true name?   
She doesn’t have to think for long 

“Din” she says

And luckily for her, that seems to do the trick 

He turns his head to look at her. And for the first time, she actually seems him. His brown eyes are filled with tears and his equally brown hair is messy. 

“Din? Are you okay?” 

She knows it’s a stupid question, he’s obviously not alright, but it’s all she’s got.

Before she can come up with something better, his knees buckle and he practically falls on her

“Woah, hey, it’s okay, it’s okay, I’ve got you buddy” she lowers them carefully to the floor

She wraps both her arms around him and pulls him close. She’s not much of a hugger but her friend needs her. 

He’s silent but she can still feel the tears dripping onto her arm. She carefully brings a hand up to his head, pushing is down so it’s laying on her shoulder. She lays her chin on top of his head

“I’ve got you” 

And so they lay there, on the floor where everything went wrong for him and she lets a tear slip down her face for her friend who’s already given so much, who just had to give up more. 

And unlike before she lets him break.


End file.
